1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind energy device, and more particularly, an electric power hybrid propulsion generation system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wind energy capturing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,126, Issued on Dec. 1, 1979, to Weed teaches a journaled rotor for rotation about an axis to be disposed transverse to a fluid flow path and the rotor includes a plurality of mounting portions spaced radially outwardly from and circumferentially about the axis having a plurality of vane assemblies rotatably mounted therefrom for angular displacement about axis generally paralleling the axis of rotation of the rotor. Vane assembly displacement control structure is operatively connected to the vane assemblies for angularly displacing the vane assemblies relative to the corresponding mounting portions 180 degrees each 360 degrees of angular displacement of the rotor and in directions opposite the direction of angular displacement of the rotor upon rotation of the latter. The vane assemblies are variously optimumly angularly positioned relative to the corresponding mounting portions and each other to effect substantially maximum thrust therefrom on the rotor as a result of fluid flow there against from one side of the axis of rotation of the rotor. The vane assembly displacement control structure includes an adjustment feature operative to effect simultaneous adjusted angular displacement of the vane assemblies relative to the corresponding mounting portions independent of rotation of the rotor and the adjustment feature includes fluid flow direction sensing structure operative to sense changes in the direction of fluid flow toward the axis of rotation of the rotor and to accordingly variously angularly position the vane assemblies about their axes of rotation relative to the mounting portions in order to maintain the optimumly angularly displaced positions thereof relative to the changed fluid flow direction. One disclosed form of the invention includes a control for the adjustment feature whereby the vane assemblies may be manually variously angularly positioned relative to the corresponding mounting portions of the rotor toward positions displaced relative to the direction of fluid flow against the rotor whereby the vane assemblies will be inoperative to drive the rotor. Further, a second form of the invention includes structure whereby the vane assemblies each comprise a plurality of vanes which may be remotely feathered toward positions parallel to the fluid flow acting upon the rotor.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,384, Issued on Dec. 2, 1980, to Kennon teaches a turbine wheel which includes a housing for enclosing the electrical generating apparatus, and track structure which engages and rotatably drives the generator or the like, i.e., through suitable coupling structure. Shroud structure is disposed in an operable exterior proximity with the turbine wheel for varying the effectiveness of the wind as it is acting upon the turbine wheel, i.e., in infinite variable stages commensurate with changing velocity of the wind. The speed of the turbine wheel is automatically controlled so as to remain substantially constant throughout a wide variance of normal wind velocity and irrespective of the direction of the wind.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,160, Issued on Feb. 1, 1982, to Boodman et al. teaches a means to provide additional electrical power in an electrically powered vehicle. An air scoop is mounted on the vehicle. The air scoop opens in a generally forward direction. A turbine wheel is mounted in the rear of the air scoop. An electric generator is connected to the turbine wheel, whereby air passing through the air scoop will generate additional electricity for the vehicle batteries. The air scoop is rotatable and means are provided to lock it in position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,127, Issued on Jul. 6, 1999, to Damron et al. teaches a multibladed (three or more) small diameter propeller as being included in an apparatus consisting of the single unenclosed propeller, extention shaft, armature shaft, and generator; such apparatus to be mounted on top of an electric vehicle to transform wind energy into electrical energy for feeding such energy into the battery pack as the vehicle is being driven forward; such energy to augment the stored voltage potential of the battery pack.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,782, Issued on Jan. 4, 2005, to Vu teaches a wind energy capturing device for moving vehicles including a wind turbine powered electrical power generator for installation on the roof of a moving vehicle such as a truck cab or tractor. The invention takes advantage of the powerful wind force generated by the vehicle moving on the road at moderate to high speed impinging against the wind deflector mounted on the truck cab or tractor. This otherwise “wasted” wind energy is captured and directed to the face area of the rotor blade, rotating the turbine, which, in turn, drives the generator to generate electricity. The electrical energy may be stored in a battery system and used to drive the motors of an electric vehicle or hybrid-electric vehicle.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,948, Issued on Apr. 12, 2005, to Cutcher teaches a wind turbine generator which includes a hub, a plurality of wind driven blades arranged around the hub, a drive belt or drive chain or other mechanical drive driven by the plurality of blades, an electric generator driven by the mechanical drive; and a boxlike frame forming a wind blocking wall for blocking wind from blowing against any of the plurality of wind driven blades in the reverse direction. In one arrangement, the wind turbine generator further includes two oil or gas tanks, and the boxlike frame is placed between the tanks to take advantage of the natural wind channeling between the two tanks. In another arrangement, the wind turbine generator further includes a house or building and the boxlike frame is built into the side of the house or building. The boxlike frame is also built into the top of a roof or the middle of a roof in other arrangements.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,940, Issued on Sep. 12, 2006, to Weesner et al. teaches a method and apparatus for a portable renewable energy generator which includes; a movable platform adapted for one of towing and transport to a remote area, a redundant renewable energy source generator including a wind energy extraction device configured for transport on the movable platform, and a battery system operably connected to the redundant renewable energy source generator. The battery system is configured to store electrical energy generated by the redundant renewable energy source generator.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for wind energy capturing devices have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.